You Never Know Where You Can Find Love Pt1
by Davidc927
Summary: David finds love in an unlikly place while going through heartbreak and drama


You Never Know Where You Can Find Love

It all started on May 1st 2012, I was sitting alone in my Philadelphia row house thinking. I have not seem my girl in about a month now and I was getting frustrated about it. My girl was on tour so I try not to come between job (I mean that's how we met). Then on this day I decided to read a one of those papers that stay in your business Starr y'all know it, and on the cover was my girlfriend Selena Gomez it was a great feeling to see my boo on the cover until I read the inside, this is what it said. Selena Gomez was spotted on Hollywood Blvd with her boyfriend Justin Bieber, hold on there last time I check her boyfriend was here what is going on she told me it was over between her and him why are they saying this. I pick up the phone to call her and I get the voicemail I leave a message baby call me back I miss you and want to talk to you I hang up. Four hours later she calls back I ask her about Justin Bieber and she tells me once again that it's over between them and she loves me so I start blushing a little and ask her, what about what the Starr paper said, she says ignore that cus she isn't even in Cali she's in New York, then she says I love you got to go, before I can says I love you to she hangs up weird i'm thinking but I ignore it and lay down for the night. I wake up around noon (hey I sleep late don't act like you don't) I turn on TMZ and what do I see Selena and Justin at get this the statue of liberty now that's in New York last time I checked and she told me she was there so now things are coming together. So now I feel I need to get my head together and need a break so I take a trip to see my blood brother Dwyane Wade and soon to be sister-in-law Gabrielle Union down in South Beach, FL. I'm greeted and the airport by my brothers limo hey i'm lovin this. I get to my brothers house greet everyone that was there it was Dwyane Wade, Gabielle Union, and Lebron James but he was on his way out the door. So me and my brother are chillin on the couch and I told him the whole story, he said man and I thought she was the one man I said I did too, He says I know what will make you feel better me kicking your buut in so 2k12 I said your on, we both played with our favorite team the Miami Heat, he beat me by thirty but its ok my mind wasn't into it but I am hungry now so I say sis what cha cooking she laughs and say tell the cook what you want I said you know I don't eat everyones cooking she says well your on your own, I say ok i'm going to the McDonalds down the street my brothers treat (he got millions he'll be ok) he ok and told me take the jeep and bring him a number 5 with a shake and Gab said she wants a chicken salad with a sweet tea ok no problem. I get to the McDonalds get in line to place my order then I forget the order so I step out of line grab my cell call my brother and get the order again, so now I get back in line, now i'm at the counter I placed my order then I said I want to add and at the sametime I hear this sweet voice say caramel frappe the samthing I just added I turn and look at her and she is beautiful a bombshell so perfect, so we get our order well I got mine and she got hers she went and sat by the window so you should know where I sat yep way across the room hey I'm a punk sue me. She gets up after about fifteen minutes she lives so I left to thinking all the way to my brothers house you dumb ass why didn't you talk to her but I do have a girl (thats' out with another man), dam I messed up but its ok I guess it wasn't meant to be. So I get back to my brothers house and while we was eating I tell him man I saw this angel at McDonalds so he says oh yea thats what's up what's her number and I said I didn't even talk to her he says what why not I Know your not punking are you and I said yea I was but you forget bro I do have a girl and he laughed nigga yo girl is with that lil white boy in NYC and I said that's not funny. The whole night I could not stop thinking about this girl I saw dam maybe I could of at least got her name, well I need to get over it I'll never see her again so that's that. The next day my brother was getting ready for his playoff game vs the knicks and he gave me a V.I.P pass for the day, so I'm at the game and its about to start I'm like I got twenty minutes to get my food and get back for tip off. So I head up to the McDonalds on the street level (hey I love McDonalds) so I'm in line and I order then I hear "can I have a caramel frappe I'm thinking I know this voice so I turn and there she is the angel I saw before so I'm thinking get your mind together say something say something and before I can say anything she says I see you like the caramel frappe too, I said yea they are great and she says wasn't you at the McDonalds last week I said yea I remember seeing you and she said yea I saw you staring at me so I said sorry about that I just couldn't believe how pretty you are and she started blushing and said I usually don't talk to guys cus my last two relationships was bad and I say I feel that. So we take a seat right there and talked for hours she told me about her past I told her about mine. So she tells me she use to date Justin Bieber but it didn't work out I'm like this little nerdy white boy gets all the girls, then she tells me he last relationship was bad he used her for her money and cheated on her so I'm thinking who the hell would cheat on you. So I ended up telling her about my situation and she gave me her advice that I should walk away cus he left her for Selena before and now they are sneaking around again it will never end so be smart. All of a sudden I hear a loud buzzer and I heat the Miami Heat are moving on to the next round in the playoffs with this victory today, so I look up and realized we talked through the whole game and now I have to meet my brother at the team locker room so I ask her her name and she tells me its Jasmine Villegas but call her Jasmine V and I asked for her phone number and she gives it to me and we walk away. I get to the locker rooms right when my brother is doing his interviews when he gets done he asked me did you see the game bro its was the best game of the year now I hear him talking but my mind is on Jasmine V so me and my brother head to the after game party where we was dancing drinking having fun but I cant get this girl off my mind. So around 2 a.m we head home, I get in the door sit down and chill for like five minutes and my phone rings its Selena Gomez I answer yes she say why was you with that girl at the game so I'm shocked I'm like what are you talking about see says turn on TMZ so I turn it on and I see Jasmine V and mine talking and they said is this Jasmines new boo, so I'm like we was just talking and she says well don't talk to her I don't like her and I say because of Justin the same nigga your cheating on me with I saw you on TMZ at the statue-of-liberty all hugged up so I'm not trying to hear it if you want to be with that little nerdy white boy then go ahead and I hung up and she calls right back I answer what she says you don't have to call him names and I say after all this thats all you have to say you know what its over bye then I go to sleep. I'm woken up in the morning by the door bell the maid answers it I'm walking to the door and I'm like I know that voice I get to the door and see it's my cousin that I haven't seen him in two years Chris Brown y'all might know him and he had this fine honey with him I mean fine he said I came by to introduce y'all to my new girl Karrueche Tran I'm like ok cus she fine so I side hi I'm David nice to meet you just do me a favor she said sure I said please don't go through his phone in the car lol she laughed and said I wont, so the came in the house and I told them Dwyane and Gabrielle are still sleep so Chris went upstairs to wake them up, by time me and Karrueche sit down the doorbell rings look I just sat down I'll see who it is when they come in so I hear the footsteps towards the living room and its LeBron James and his fiancee Savannah Brinson I'm thinking dam all this beauty in one room and none of them is mine, so by now Chris, and DWade are on their way down so I asked wheres Gabrielle and Dwade said you know how women is she has to put her face on and all that other stuff we all laughed she yells down I heard that, so we all sat and talked for about an hour until Gabrielle came down now this is when I started feeling weird everyone has a girl there with them but me this is a bad picture. So I'm thinking should I make up with Selena and get her to fly out and Ithought even if I wanted to she would leave from that white boy, then it hit me I wonder if Jasmine would come over I know were just friends but its better then nothing right. So I called damn no answer so I left a Messages Jasmine this is David the McDonalds guy lol I'm at my brothers house and I started thinking about you and was wondering if you wanted to come by and chill with me and my fam ok call me back if you would like too, about five minutes later she calls me and said I got your messages I didn't answer cus I didn't know the number and she was glad I left a message and she stored my number and she would love to come so I said I'll send my brothers limo to pick you up is that ok she said yea who is your brother I said you will see so she gave me the address where she was at and I sent the limo. It took about an hour but she finally walked in the door I introduced her to my brother Dwade, my cousin Chris Brown, my soon to be sister-in-law Gabrielle Union, Karrueche, Lebron James, and Savannah Brinson and she said omg your brother is Dwade my favorite player no offence Lebron he said none taken he's the best and your cousin is Chris Brown you don't do what he did do you here goes Chris all man can everybody leave that alone y'all know that's not me and Jasmines says I was playing Chris we did shows together so Chris says cus so you don't date Selena Gomez no more Isaid no Iended it last night and everyone clapped and Chris said good cus me and her don't get along so is this you new girl and I said no just a friend for now and she turned to me and for now huh and smiled. So were all sitting laughing joking about old times then it got late so Chris and his girl left then Lebron and his girl left and Dwade and Gabrielle went upstairs and it was just me and Jasmine left in the living room I said I can get the limo driver to take you home whenever you like and she ok in a little bit, so we sat there talking about how hurt we was in our last relationship and don't want to feel that again and then we just gazzed into each others eyes and we kissed each other the best kiss i ever felt and it seemed like it lasted forever but it was like a minute and I looked at her and said was that suppose to happen and then I hear a clap in the back ground Dwade was there clapping and said that's the way to get back on you feet bro I said get out bro he said I'm leaving bro I'm leaving and I'm like all he messed it up but then she said your brother is nice he's funny but cool and I said I know now where were we so we kissed again and I said do you really want to do this and she said do you so I said hell yea! I mean yea if you want and she grabbed my hand and we walked to the guest bedroom and we kissed all over the bed and i took her shirt off then she took my shirt off then i took off her bra and kissed on her neck down the middle of her chest and she layed out a moan and I unbuttoned her pants and rubbed her through her pants on her sweet spot will she is moaning so I lay her on the bed and slide her pants off then er panies and then I take off my pants and boxers then I kiss her on her lips down to her chest over her belly button then I kiss her thighs then I lick and suck on her clit while she moans louder and louder I slide my tongue inside her and out and I suck her until she cums all in my mouth then I slide my dick inside her slowly and deeply and she screems louder and louder then i kiss her and I hold her tight to me and i ask her do you want me to pull out she pulls me tighter to her and I cum all inside her then we lay down holding each other the she looks at me and says I think I love you please don't hurt me and I say baby I wont Baby I wont.

Stay Tuned For Part 2 Coming Soon

.


End file.
